Pure Amitié
by TwoCell
Summary: Sólo una persona puede sanar el corazón roto de Perla, cuando esta se encuentra en un trance difícil de afrontar.


**Nota del One-Shot: **Está basado en el capítulo _La Funda de la espada de Rose (Rose's Scabbard)._

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**

**No necesariamente** los sentimientos que Perla denota en este One-Shot sean intensos como en la serie. Sólo son de mi interpretación e invención de algunos sucesos.  
Gracias por su atención.

* * *

**_*~*~*~*~*~*  
Pure Amitié  
*~*~*~*~*~*_**

* * *

Se sentía traicionada, aún sabiendo que quizás era una reacción injusta y egotista la que estaba teniendo. Su mente le decía que sí, que era una sensación equivocada, que no pensara sólo en ella. Pero el corazón de Perla aún no podía superar la grieta que había tenido horas atrás, al enterarse de que Rose no le había confiado todos sus secretos como ella pensó toda su vida.

El consuelo de Steven había sido gratificante y la había hecho sentir mejor consigo misma. De eso estaba segura, pero aún sentía angustia en su pecho. Ese concepto que se tenía a sí misma de _confidente _había sido equívoco, ya que su amada Rose no le había confesado de que alguna vez había tenido un León, aquella "cosa" que Steven tenía de mascota.

La única razón por la cual se sentía halagada, era haber sido una persona cercana a Rose. Ella la adoraba, y el hecho de que aquella majestuosa Gema le confiara todos sus secretos y la viera como a una amiga más íntima, llenaba el corazón de Perla de privilegio. Era una sensación acogedora, por sobre todo, porque ella siempre había tenido una admiración infinita hacia Rose y un afecto más grande de lo que todos hubieran podido imaginar, ya que ella la había hecho sentir que era _todo_... Pero ¿y ahora? Se sentía vacía, traicionada porque la persona que más había querido no le confió del todo sus verdades. Eso la enfurecía, y la lastimaba, porque de ser una confidente especial para Rose, se convirtió en _una más. _Ya no era aquella _amiga íntima_, ahora era_otra amiga más_.

La mera idea de no tener tanta cercanía hacia Rose la angustiaba. Ganarse su confianza había sido lo mejor que le había pasado porque se ganaba un premio por ser aquella confidente de la líder de las Crystal Gems: ver su sonrisa y contemplar su dulzura en una distancia menor que todos los que la rodeaban. Perla se sentía orgullosa de ello, y más aún con el afecto que le tenía. Porque ella...la amó. La amó y la seguiría amando por la eternidad. Rose era el ser más hermoso que había conocido, y el más dulce también. Ella era un ser digno de admirar y respetar, y también digno de glorificar. Rose no tenía límites para su perfección.

Por eso se sorprendía de comportarse tan posesiva y egoísta. Los celos no habían sido causas por las que debía preocuparse, porque Perla tenía un buen dominio de esas emociones impulsivas y tóxicas. Era una de las pocas veces que experimentaba esa amarga sensación, y no era agradable. Ella siempre había querido ver a sus seres queridos florecer y alcanzar la felicidad, aunque fuese a costa de la de ella. No le interesaba.

Esa generosidad era también válida con Rose, por lo cual, cuando se supo de su relación con Greg, jamás tuvo un descontrol total de sus emociones ácidas. Le había producido un gran vacío cuando se enteró. Después de todo, ver que su amada Rose pasaba más tiempo con otra persona sí la ponía triste, y hasta la hacía enojar. Pero jamás se enfureció porque también eso garantizaba la felicidad de la líder de las Crystal Gems. Ver a Rose radiante fue lo que más alegró a Perla, aunque entenderlo le había costado a millares.

Recordó la vez en la que Rose le confesó ese secreto. Había sido frente al árbol de Perla.

* * *

_-Tengo que confesarte algo-le dijo Rose, más resplandeciente que nunca._

_-Déjame adivinar-le contestó Perla, aparentando estar divertida con ello-Es por ese humano que te dedica canciones ¿verdad?_

_Ver alegre a Rose era rutinario, porque ella casi siempre lo estaba. Pero verla así, como había estado desde que conoció a esa criatura humana la hacía aún más hermosa. Aunque a la Gema pálida le disgustaba ese joven, le tenía que agradecer el embellecimiento que le daba a Rose cada día._

_-Sí-confesó la Gema rosada, brillando aún más de lo que brillaba siempre-Él y yo...Nos besamos._

_Perla tuvo una sensación de dolor en el pecho, pero trató de no inmutarse por ello._

_-¿Se...besaron?-aunque trató de evitarlo, su cara de preocupación no pasó desapercibida._

_Rose rió dulcemente, agarrando la mano de Perla._

_-No es horrible como piensas, al contrario._

_-¿Ah, no?-contestó, aliviada porque Rose no había interpretado bien su expresión facial._

_Rose sólo negó con la cabeza, sonriente, con sus mejillas sonrosadas._

_-¿Y...cómo se siente?-preguntó casi en un susurro._

_-Se siente...Maravilloso...-suspiró emocionada, para luego continuar:-Oh, Perla, es la sensación más fuerte que tuve en mi vida. Nunca había experimentado este sentir, y te aseguro que es lo más fabuloso que viví. Sé ahora cómo se sintieron Rubí y Zafiro..._

_Perla no contestó nada. Ella sabía exactamente de qué hablaba Rose, más aún si siempre experimentó esa sensación por ella._

_-Pero no es eso lo que quiero contarte...Lo que en verdad quería decirte, es que ya no puedo estar sin Greg y que desde hoy, jamás me separaré de él. Tienes que creerme, que ya no puedo vivir sin el Señor Universe...-admitió, son un gran suspiro de alegría. Sin embargo, la otra gema no sonreía ya._

_El rostro de Rose se tornó sorprendido cuando notó que Perla no la miraba, sino que sus ojos claros se habían vuelto sombríos._

_-Perla...¿sucede algo?-preguntó, tomando el rostro de ésta, con gran preocupación._

_-No...-se atinó a contestar, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Rose-No me sucede nada._

_-Perla, por favor-insistió-Tienes que decírmelo. Si hay algo que te molesta..._

_-No es eso-la interrumpió rápidamente-Es sólo que...Estoy feliz por ti, y de verdad te deseo suerte en este nuevo romance. Sólo que...ya no tendrás tanto tiempo para nosotras y..._

_No pudo continuar. Rose la abrazó cálidamente, acogiéndola entre sus regordetes brazos._

_-Oh, Perla...No tienes por qué preocuparte. Juro que jamás las abandonaré. El hecho de que haya otra persona en mi vida, no significa que las vaya a olvidar...Eso jamás pasará. Sabes que nunca abandono a lo que amo..._

_Perla le devolvió al abrazo, con lágrimas de felicidad rebalsando de sus ojos._

_-Rose...Mi Rose...Te quiero_

_La aludida sólo rió suavemente._

_-Yo te quiero más. Sólo tienes que prometer que no les dirás a las chicas lo que te acabo de contar. No sé qué pensarán Amatista y Garnet sobre esto. Sé que lo aceptarán de alguna manera, pero se los diré en su debido momento._

_-Prometo no decir nada, Rose. Siempre puedes contar conmigo..._

_-Siempre tan maravillosa..._

_Las flores del árbol de Perla, con la brisa primaveral, perfumaron el ambiente con el aroma de sus pétalos. El atardecer jamás había sido tan hermoso, y Perla -pese a su leve tristeza- jamás quiso que ese momento terminara._

* * *

Si en ese entonces los celos no se habían manifestado de manera tan agresiva como cuando se enteró de que el León tenía algo que ver con Rose, era porque ésta última estaba con vida, más florecida que nunca. Pero ahora ya no estaba más.

La tristeza de Perla estaba mezclada con la decepción de no poder entender por qué Rose jamás le contó sobre la existencia del León. Garnet había dicho que Rose las quería proteger, y por eso guardaba secretos. Pero no a ella, su amiga de confianza... ¿por qué en ese caso sí había sido un secreto, incluso para ella? ¿Para protegerla? Pero Rose jamás le había ocultado nada, ¿por qué con ese León sí? Eso era inaceptable para Perla.

Su mente se nubló de un recuerdo, en el cual la gema rosada y majestuosa le había confiado otro secreto.

* * *

_Perla miró a su alrededor. No sabía por qué Rose la había llevado a ese lugar. Era en aquel sitio donde había sido la gran batalla entre las Gemas, hacía muchísimos años atrás. Parecía que se había combatido el día anterior, y eso causaba una rara sensación perturbadora pero soberbia por el orgullo del triunfo._

_-Rose... ¿Por qué me has citado aquí?_

_La aludida sólo miró las estrellas que adornaban el cielo profundo y oscuro. Sus rizos, brillando con una luz pálida y muerta, se removieron caprichosos por la brisa nocturna. Estaba seria._

_-Hay algo que ya no puedo ocultar-confesó, mirándola por fin._

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

_-Tomé una decisión, no hace mucho tiempo. Y, por favor, quiero que entiendas que no debes desesperarte por este asunto..._

_Perla se mantuvo callada, a la espera de la intrigante confesión. Rose tragó saliva. Una brisa acarició a las dos gemas en medio de la penumbra._

_-No quiero que te pongas triste por esto, porque en gran parte es algo bueno-repitió-Pero algo bueno siempre trae sus desventajas-los ojos de Rose se humedecieron. Suspiró, como si debiera elegir cada palabra para pronunciarla después, hasta que por fin habló:- Voy a dejarlos. A ti, a Garnet, a Amatista...y a Greg. Abandonaré mi forma física..._

_Perla entró en pánico._

_-Nos...¿Nos dejarás?_

_La otra gema sólo asintió con melancolía, aunque una sonrisa adornó con solemne belleza su rostro terso._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno? ¡Sabes que no vivo una buena vida si no estás tú!_

_Rose la tomó de los hombros, tranquilizándola con su calma felicidad que sus facciones reflejaban._

_-Perla, cálmate. No es malo. Si abandono mi forma física es porque hace poco tomé una decisión importante. Estar con Greg me hizo comprender lo maravillosos que son los seres humanos, lo hermosos y complejos que son. Traeré a una criatura al mundo, a un ser humano que yace ahora en mi vientre, y la única manera de que conozca la luz es que yo renuncie a mi forma física._

_-Pero...-Perla sintió cómo las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas-Tú nos dejarás, Rose… ¿No hay manera de revertir esto?_

_-Escucha bien, Perla-respondió, tomando su mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos-Sé que me extrañarás...Y también será difícil para las chicas y para Greg. Pero si tengo que sacrificar algo para traer a una criatura maravillosa al mundo, lo haré. Por favor, no te angusties. Nunca jamás las abandonaré, de hecho este ser humano que tengo en el vientre tendrá parte de mí en su interior... Créeme que no desapareceré del todo. No será lo mismo, pero sí será más fabuloso._

_-No será lo mismo sin ti._

_Ella le sonrió aún más._

_-Ya verás que será mejor. Y será una experiencia única convivir con este nuevo ser, porque tendrá una parte humana y una parte Gema._

_-¿Una parte Gema?-Perla parecía confundirse cada vez más._

_-Así es...Él tendrá lo que yo tengo, pero será más maravilloso aún._

_-¿Más que tú?-indagó, incrédula._

_-Infinitamente maravilloso. Créeme que él existirá sin que yo las haya abandonado del todo. Estaré con ustedes, cuidándolas y sintiéndome orgullosa en cada momento de lo que han sido, son y serán siempre..._

_Esas palabras, dulces y cálidas, habían reconfortado a la Gema menor, y aunque estaba totalmente devastada por esa noticia difícil de asimilar, se sintió el ser más afortunado del universo._

_-Rose...-susurró la gema cenicienta, palpando con suavidad el vientre de la gema más alta-Estoy segura de que será una criatura hermosa como tú._

_-Será bella, eso te lo garantizaré. Tanto como el hecho de que siempre las protegeré..._

* * *

Rose no se había equivocado: Steven era una criatura maravillosa. Y era tan parecido a Rose...casi igual, se podría decir. Hasta se impresionaba de ello a veces. Cuidar de él había sido una experiencia grandiosa. Pero el hecho de que él ya conociera algunos secretos profundos de Rose la había puesto celosa, y lo había tratado desmerecidamente mal en un principio. Pero Steven perdonaba todo, porque tenía un gran corazón.

El asunto del secreto del León la turbaba, pero quizás Rose no se lo ocultó con malas intenciones. Ella jamás habría hecho algo por maldad.

Ahora Steven era la respuesta a sus dudas. Ahora era él quien quedaba, el legado de su amada Rose. El gran corazón que ese niño tenía no tenía precio. De repente, a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, tuvo muchas ganas de verlo (como acostumbraba a hacer casi siempre).

Salió con sigilo de su habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido. Antes de atravesar la sala para ir a la habitación de Steven, se detuvo. Una nota descansaba encima de la mesa.

La recogió, reconociendo enseguida la letra de Steven en la dedicatoria.

_"Para Perla"_

Con curiosidad, la gema pálida abrió la nota y se encontró con las palabras más conmovedoras que leyó en su vida, iluminadas gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba en la ventana.

_"Sé que mamá no te confió el secreto de León. Ni siquiera yo sé del todo por qué está aquí (y a veces muero por saberlo), pero quiero que sepas que eso no significa que no hayas sido maravillosa con mamá. Jamás dejarás de ser la confidente de ella, y tampoco de mí. Por favor, no estés triste: sigues siendo la gema genial que eres y ningún secreto cambiará eso._  
_Te quiero._

_Steven"_

Nunca se imaginó que pocas palabras la emocionaran tanto. Era el poder del cuarzo rosa. Perla, con lágrimas en sus ojos, sonrió: supo que esa sensación de traición fue inútil, porque Rose le había confiado al ser humano más hermoso que existía en la Tierra.

Subió hasta la alcoba de Steven y lo observó con dulzura mientras el pequeño dormía. Le habló, aunque sabía que el niño no la escucharía:

_-Ahora entiendo por qué Rose dijo aquella vez lo maravilloso que serías...Sé que ella no está. Pero tú sí, y me encargaré de no perderte jamás._

Perla besó a Steven en la mejilla.

Y Steven sonrió, sin que ella pudiera notarlo. Había escuchado todo, cada palabra que Perla pronunció, experimentando la felicidad de oírlas.

* * *

**_..._**

**_F I N_**

**_..._**

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

**Steven Universe, propiedad de Rebecca Sugar.**


End file.
